Marko's Lena
by felicia2235
Summary: Marko/OC. Michael had an adopted sister named Lena that joins the lost boys and changes the outcome. Falls in love with Marko. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

*This is a new story. Prbably only a couple chapters. Lost Boys. Mature content. Lena moved to Santa Carla with her adopted mom and two brothers and falls for Marko. Marko/OC. Will change the end where the boys dont die. I dont own anything.*

Lena leaned in the doorway of Max's video store with her arms crossed watching as her mother flirted her way into a job. Lena, her mother and two brothers moved here from Arizona when her father cheated on her mother. Lena never got along with anyone in her family. She was adopted which is why she look completely different from her family. She had long dark red hair that was wavy and fell to her mid back and bright green eyes and because of that she was treated like an outcast. See after her brother Michael was born the doctors told her parents they couldn't have any more kids so they adopted Lena who was roughly a few months younger then Michael. But then her mother surprising got pregnant with Sam and ever since then Lena was pushed to the back burner and she knew her parents had wished they could give her back, but instead Lena pretty much fended for herself her whole life and couldn't wait until the day she could leave her family behind.

She saw Max look up past her and she turn her head and saw 4 very good looking boys dressed in leather walk into the store. She locked eyes with the one wearing a mutli colored jacket and long curly blonde hair. She gave him a noticeable once over and he smirked at her and threw her a wink before he followed his friends around the store.

"I told you not to come in here." Max told them and Lena saw the one with short blonde hair, the leader smirk at Max.

"Lena honey why don't you get lost." Her mother whispered to her as the boys past her again and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Fine ya bitch." She mumbled to herself as she left the store only to run smack into the curly headed blonde.

"Shit. Damn I'm so sorry." she said and he chuckled looking down at her. Marko was intrigued by this petite, fiery red head that had pretty much eye fucked him in the store. She didn't seem to fear them which was new and refreshing, plus she was smoking hot and dressed like she could have been in there gang already so he told his brothers he was going to wait for her. They just smirked and nodded.

"No problem kitten. I'm Marko by the way." He said grinning at her as she blushed while looking at him meeting his eyes with her bright green ones.

"Lena." She told him and he nodded before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her down the boardwalk.

"So was that your mother in there or something?" Marko ask and Lena nodded.

"Unfortunately." She told him.

"You don't look anything like her." Marko observed. The daughter was way hotter than the mom.

"That's because I'm the adopted black sheep of the family." Lena told him in a cold voice and Marko nodded. All the lost boys knew what that was like. When Max found each of them they all jumped at the chance to leave there unloved home and Lena seemed to have that problem as well.

"So kitten how old are you?" Marko ask her and she smiled at the nick name.

"17 you?" she ask.

"18." He told her and she nodded.

"So where'd your friends go?" she ask and he nodded towards the parking lot where their bikes were parked and where Marko was leading her.

"Wow. Those are some hot ass rides." She said admiring the empty one that must be Marko's. He saw his brothers smirk and he shared a look with David.

_I want to keep her. _He told his leader who nodded. If Marko wanted her then he could have her but it was his job to deal with her if she turned out to be another Star.

As they walked towards his group of friends Lena searched her pocket pulling out her cigs and trying to find a lighter only to cuss.

"Left my lighter at home. Damn." She said and Marko chuckled before handing her his. Once she handed it back he lite his own just as they made it to the guys.

"Guys this is Lena. Lena these are my brothers David, Dwayne and Paul." Marko said pointing them all out. David and Dwayne shook her hand but Paul had the nerve to kiss her hand causing Lena to giggle and roll her eyes. Marko gave a low warning growl to his brother who got the message that Marko had claims Lena for his own.

"Marko's a lucky bastard." Paul told her looking her over. David chuckled. He could feel that Marko was moments away from vamping out on Paul for checking out his girl so David decided to intervene.

"Wanna go for a ride with us red?" David ask her and she nodded.

"Hell yeah. Loved to." She said and Marko got on his bike and helped her on the back.

"You ride bikes Lena?" Dwayne ask her and she shook her head.

"Naw, I prefer to ride bitch through." She told him with a wink and they all stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. This chick was perfect for Marko.

They rode down the beach and on the side walk and Lena laughed at how everyone parted for them, it made her feel powerful.

They came to a stop and Lena looked over to see her brother Michael talking with the girl he had seen the few days earlier.

"Star, what are you doing?" David ask her and she looked back and him in fear.

"Lena?" Michael said when he saw her on the back of Marko's bike. Marko walked the bike forward some so she could see better.

"Hello, brother." Lena told him coldly.

"Star." David said again and everyone looked back at him.

"This is Michael and he was going to take me for a ride." Star said and Lena snorted getting a glare from her brother.

"Is Star David's girl?" Lena ask Marko who shrugged.

"Kinda but she such a bitch we can't stand her." Marko said and Lena nodded.

"Star let's just go." Michael said.

"Star." David said again and Star sighed before giving Michael and apologetic look and getting on the back of David's bike and Lena saw a little kid jump on the back of Dwayne's.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others following suit. Lena grinned.

"I can't beat your Triumph, David." Michael said and Lena snorted.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just need to keep up" says David before taking off with the others following.

"Hold on tight baby." Marko told her and she nodded before wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on for dear life. She laughed and howled along with the others and turned around to see Michael was behind them but not able to keep up with them.

"Hell yeah beat is ass." She told Marko who smirked back at her over her shoulder.

They ended up in the woods heading over hills and bumpy roads at break neck speed but Lena loved it. She felt so free. Almost like flying. When she saw the end she saw they had slowed down to allow her brother to ride side by side with David who looked to be playing chicken with Michael as they headed toward the cliffs.

Just as Lena predicted her brother laid his bike down first because he was a chicken. David skidded to a stop just as his tires reached the edge and the others stopped as well. Marko jumped off the bike and ran towards David when her brother got off the ground and punched David in the face causing Lena to gasp in shock. She slid off the bike and ran over and shoved her brother away from David.

"Move Lena. This bastard tried to kill me. Come on, you and me." Michael said but Lena shoved him back again.

"Back the fuck up Mike before they kill you like you deserve." Lena told him and he grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground trying to get around her. Marko was having none of that and put Michael in a chock hold until he was on his knees on the ground.

"Don't ever let me caught you putting your hands on her again, mikey." Marko told him and he nodded before Marko let him go and moved to help Lena off the ground. Lena stood with Marko's arm around her shoulders and glared at her brother.

"How far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David as he and Michael stare each other down.

Before Lena knew it they were being led down a long stairway past a lot of warning signs and into a cave.

"Sorry Lena." Michael mumbled to her and she could tell he didn't really mean it.

"Screw you Mike." She spat before letting Marko pull her into the entrance of the cave and into a large room with a fountain in the middle.

"Wow. This place is freaking great." Lena said looking around and spinning in a circle to take in the whole room. Marko chuckled, pleased that she approved and pulled her across the room to sit by him on the couch. David sat in an old wheelchair and faced Michael to sat on the edge of the fountain looking at Star who was standing across the room wrapped in a blanket and giving Michael a pleading look.

"Why are you here, Lena?" Michael ask her and she turned from her whispered conversation with Marko to look at him.

"I was invited." She said.

"Why?" he ask and David narrowed his eyes at Michael. Did everyone in Lena's family treat her like shit.

"Because she belongs to Marko now and we like her. Now enough of that. Marko food." David said and he nodded before hoping off the couch and jogging out of the room. Lena sat there stunned. What did he mean by she belonged to Marko.

Figuring she'd ask later she looked up when Marko returned with a box full of Chinese food.

"Where are you guys from?" asks Michael.

"We're from here" says Paul from where he sat next to Lena rolling a joint.

"I mean where do you live?" says Michael and Lena rolled her eyes at her nosey brother.

"Right here" says Dwayne with a wide grin and Lena giggled.

"You live here? Your folks let you?" asks Michael.

"Is he talking about parents?" asks Dwayne.

"What are they?" asks Paul before lighting his smoke, he inhaled for a moment and then held it out for Lena. She looked at it for a minute and then shrugged and took it, causing the boys to grin at her and her brother frowned as he watch her smoke and pass it off to Marko.

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom. Nobody knows about this place...and nobody knows about us" David tells him and Lena looked on impressed.

"Freedom, Michael. No parents. No rules. Hell, we're as free as birds." Marko says.

"Lucky." Lena commented and Marko smiled before handing her a box of Sesame chicken as they passed around the food.

They watched as Michael turns the food down at first.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David ask and they all laugh quietly as Michael reluctantly eats some. Star moves to stand behind Michael as Marko slides back into the seat next to Lena eating some of her chicken.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David ask him and Lena snaps her head up to look at David. David saw Lena looking at him and he threw her a wink before turning back to Michael.

"What?" Michael ask as the others laughed quietly.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David ask and Michael snorts before looking down. Lena watches as his eyes grew wide and he throws the rice down spitting all of it out of his mouth and the others laugh at him.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head.

David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"There worms." He says and everyone laughs again.

"Damn Mike. Seeing shit now?" Lena taunts him.

"Worms. There not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirking at Michael.

"See just noodles." David says and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside.

"Marko." David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Lena watches as he brings in a pretty gold wine bottle and goes to hand it to David who nods towards Lena. Marko nodded and walks over handing it to Lena before sitting down.

"Drink some. Be one of us. Be with me." Marko whispered in her ear. A shiver of pleasure runs up her spine as she looks into his eyes. Nodding she un corks the bottle and takes 4 big gulps of the best tasting shit she ever put in her mouth. Marko pulls the bottle away and hands it off to David before digging his hand in to Lena's red hair and kissing her deeply as everyone cheers for her.

"Drink this Michael, be one of us. Like Lena." David tells him handing him the bottle that he took.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him and Michael snorts not believing her. Lena pulls away from Marko and strokes his face with her hand.

"Is it really blood?" she ask him and he smirked at her.

"What if it was?" he ask and she shrugs.

"Oh well." She replies and lets him kiss her again. David watches them with a smirk on his face. He was glad Marko finally found his mate.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael say and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering and celebrating. Chanting both Michael and Lena's name.

Marko pulls away from the kiss panting as he lifts Lena into his arms and swings her around the room. She smiles in a daze as the effects of what she drank kick in and she could swear she was flying.

"Let's go for a ride. Trains coming." David calls out and the boys whoop following David out to the bikes. Marko pulls Lena over towards his bike and helps her own as they follow David towards the train tracks and parks next to the bridge.

Lena walks between Marko and Paul in a daze wondering what they were doing here. She looks over a Paul to see he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and she had the sudden urge for one so she reached over and snatched it out of his mouth and started smoking it.

"Hey." Paul yells and Marko laughs at his girl.

"Mine." She said and gave a playful hiss at Paul. Paul laughed and rolled his eyes before lighting another for himself letting Lena keep the one she stole.

"I see your still smoking." Michael commented and Lena flipped him the bird.

"I see you still a nosey asshole." She replied before sticking her tongue out at him.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask.

"Michael wants to know what where doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know." Marko calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together. Before walking over towards the ledge. Lena watches as Paul gives Michael a little wave before jumping down. Lena and Michael gasp and Lena looks over to see Paul hanging from a bar under the bridge grinning up at her.

Marko wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Trust me?" he ask and she nodded and yelped when he jumped down with her in his arms and reached out to grab the bar with one of his hands.

"Hang on." He told her and she reached up and grabbed the same bar he did and they hung there facing each other.

Lena heard Dwayne, David and finally Michael join them the others yelling and whopping in joy but all Lena saw was Marko and he too was staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

Feeling bolder then she ever had before she wrapped her legs around Marko's waist and use her legs to pull his body against her. He smirked at her and she lunged forward and kissed him deeply. The danger of their situation, coupled with the narcotics in her system made her feel alive and when Marko let go with one hand wrapping it around her and pulled her into him so he could kiss her deeply she moaned. They ignored Paul making fun of them and continued to kiss until she had to pull away, gasping for air.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Marko told her and she did bending her head down and sucking and biting on his neck, marking him as hers and she felt his body shutter.

"Bombs away." Paul calls and lets go of the bar dropping down into the fog below. Lena gasp as she pulled back and watched as Dwayne followed. She held on tighter as she felt Marko let go and she gasp as they started to fall. Locking her lips back with his he held her tightly as they fell to the earth below.

The next thing she knew she woke with a start in her bed and a massive hang over.

"Ugh. What the fuck." She said as her throat started burning hot and she felt like she was so thirsty that she couldn't get enough water in her.

She looked over at her clock and noticed that it was almost 6 pm.

"The hell!" she gasp. She didn't remember getting home and now she had slept the freaking day away. She stumbled out of the bed and past an equally horrible looking Michael as she went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Afterwards she slowly walked down stairs to see her mother talking with her brothers about a date she had or something.

"Lena. It's about time. What time did you get home last night?" Her mother ask and Lena shrugged.

"Same time as Mike I guess." She said and walked over to get another glass of water.

"Well Mikes older and a boy. You cant be out that late so your grounded." Her mother said and Lena snorted.

"Yeah right. He's like a couple months older." She said and her mother turned her around to face her.

"Don't sass me young lady. I need you to stay home and take care of Sam. Im going out with Max again." Her mother said.

"No. I got plans. Get your golden boy to do it or better yet Sam's old enough to stay on his own. Time to cut to umbilical cord on your precious boys, mother." Lena said and Lucy slapped her across the face, hard enough that Lena know she was bruise. Lena's head snapped to the side and she stared at her mother in disbelief. Lucy jerked her hand back and covered her mouth in shock at what she just did.

"Lena. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Her mother said and Lena gave a laugh before setting her cup down.

"No I think you did.

"Lena. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Her mother said and Lena gave a laugh before setting her cup down.

"No I think you did. You've hated me from the moment Sam was born and you had your two perfect children. You've wished deep down that you could have taken be back to the agency for years but it was too late by the time Sam was born. I've been the black sheep of this family long enough, Lucy so screw you." Lena snapped and stormed past her mother and up to her room.

She packed her bag and her important things as quickly as she could. She vaguely heard her mother leaving for her date and heard Sam and Michael arguing.

"You're a vampire." Sam yelled and Lena froze from where she was about to climb out of the window.

Could it be true? Did the boys turn her and Mike into Vampires. Realizing that she didn't really care she climbed out the window and shimmed down the tree and started walking down the dark street, smoking a cigarette carrying her bag with her. She was done pretending to be a part of that family.

She avoided the busy boardwalk and walked down to the beach and sat under one of the piers and let the tears fall down her face. It suck to feel un wanted and un loved and that's what she always felt like.

Marko knew the moment she had woke up and could feel her hunger.

"Her hunger is stronger than Michael's. She'll need to feed tonight." David said when he took felt his new child's hunger. Nodding they rode to the boardwalk and waited to see Lena.

"she's here I just don't see her on the boardwalk." David said looking around. He felt the moment she was near but now it couldn't find her. He also felt a wave of deep sadness hit him from her and they all gasp when they felt it.

"What the hell." Marko ask and David shook his head and decided to use their new bond with her to locate her.

"Is that her?" Paul ask pointing to the women sitting under the pier smoking. Nodding David and Marko led the other two over towards the girl. The closer they got they could see she had a large bag with her and could smell her tears.

"Lena." Marko called out and her head snapped in their direction. She looked awful. Her eyes were bleeding red/yellow with hunger and red from crying and she had a hand print bruise across her face.

"Who the fuck hit you?" Marko ask kneeling down in front of her and tilting her face up so he could see better.

"My mother." She said with a shrug and Marko growled.

"why?" David ask and Lena looked at him.

"Cause she hates me. Long story, anyways I'm not going back. I'll sleep under here before I'll ever go back to that house again." Lena told them before tossing her finished smoke into the water.

"You're coming back with us then." Marko told her and she gave him a sad smile.

"That's sweet of you Marko but I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore." She said and he frowned.

"You're not a burden to anyone and your coming back with us. Your one of us now and we take care of our own." Marko told her.

"Plus I want you there." He finished. She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright if that's ok with everyone else." She said and they all nodded and helped her up and Dwayne grabbed her bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Oh by the way. What did you turn me into?" she said turning towards David.

"You're a Vampire like us now. Well a half Vampire until you feed for the first time." He said and she nodded.

"Figured that much. Sam was telling Michael that he was one too before I left. Something about reading it in a comic or some shit." Lena said and they nodded.

"Is that why I feel so thirsty?" she ask as they walked back over towards their bikes.

"Yes, that will go away once you feed. It will come back every time you need blood." David told and went on to tell her all about Vampires. What they can and can't do and so on.

"Come on. Let's feed the baby Vampire." Paul said when they reached the bikes and Marko pulled Lena on the back with him. She flipped Paul off as they drove down the road and back towards the cave.

"Will fly from here." David told her when they parked their bikes.

"and how do I do that?" she ask and gasp as Marko grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sky with him. Once she was in flight she caught on quickly.

"This is so much fun." She said and Marko laughed at her as she fly circles around the others, testing out her new power. When David spotted a ground of partiers on the beach he directed everyone to land.

"Ok so now just follow your instincts. Watch us first and then join when your ready." Marko whispered at her from behind and she glanced at him with lust in her eyes. Smirking he vamped out with the others and she gasp before she could feel her face doing the same.

She watched as they took off and latched onto their kills and drank deeply. Once the smell of blood hit her she couldn't hold back any longer. She hissed and shot forward and sank her fangs into the neck of a boy with blue hair. She smirked at his yell in pain and the boys cheered her on as she first off her first kill and moved towards the last boy that Marko had saved for her.

When she was done she stood up and her face returned to normal as she wiped the blood off her lips. Paul and Dwayne came over and grabbed the bodies off the ground and tossed them into the fire.

"Welcome to the family, little sister." David told her and she smirked. She was finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Lena and the boys were on the boardwalk sitting against the railing just hanging out when Lena saw Michael storm up.

"Where is she?" Michael hissed grabbing David by the collar of his shirt. Paul and Marko pulled him off and shove him back.

"Take it easy Mike." Lena told him and he snapped his head to look at her from her place standing beside Marko.

"Lena. Where the hell have you been. Mom's worried sick." Michael told her and Lena snorted.

"I'm never going back there again. And she isn't worried about me Mike you know it. Now why are you here acting like a Neanderthal." Lena ask him and Michael turned back towards a smirking David.

"Where's Star David." Michael ask and Lena rolled her eyes.

"Michael, if you ever want to see Star again.. You better come with us _now_." David told him. Michael reluctantly followed them on his bike until they stopped on the beach and headed towards a large tree. Marko helped Lena up as she hovered above where Michael was standing.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David said. Michael looked over to him.

"Time to join the club." David said turning to face him, his face was vamped out and Michael gasp looking around. The boys and Lena all vamped out as well and Michael almost fell out of the tree when he saw his sisters face.

"No." Michael breathed in shock.

"Hi Michael." Marko said taunting and Michael looked on in horror as all 5 vampires flew out of the tree and towards the group of partiers they had been watching.

Michael watched as his sister ripped into the necks of three boys and watched as she drank blood with a look of pleasure on her face. They had turned her into a monster. Michael felt his own face change and he knew he was a monster too.

Falling out of the tree and rolling down the hill towards his back he looked over and saw the Vampires where standing there looking down at him, their faces back to normal but their clothes where covered in blood and they were panting hard. His sister was plastered to the side of Marko who was holding her tightly against him like he was restraining himself from jumping her right there.

"So," David started. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." He said before wiping his face. They all started laughing and Michael got up and ran to his bike taking off back home as fast as he could.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Lena said watching her brother high tail it out of there.

She purred when she felt Marko run his nose across her neck before nipping at hit softly. David smirk when he saw his brother in full on mate mode and knew they needed to be alone.

"See ya back at the cave." He told Marko slapping him on the back as Paul and Dwayne followed David to their bikes and headed home.

Marko paid them no mind. All he could see was his mate and how turned on he was watching her feed and how much he wanted her now.

Lena gasp when Marko picked her up and laid her on the ground, following her down and covered her body with his.

Marko hissed her again deeply causing Lena to moan into his mouth and call out his name when he moved his kisses back down her throat and nipped at her neck. Marko pulled back long enough to remove his shirt and yanked hers off as well, Lena removed her bra quickly before pulling Marko back down to her, hissing when their skin touch for the first time.

Marko wasted no time in feasting on her lovely breast until she was begging for more. He trialed kisses down her body and slide her leather pants off along with her boots before parting her silky thighs with his hands. Bending down he licked her slit and growled when her tasted exploded on his tongue. He didn't know how but she tasted better then the blood he just drank.

Lena dug her hands into Marko's long, curly blonde hair and arched her back grinding down on his mouth. She had never felt like this before and she never wanted it to stop.

"Oh, fuck." He yelled as the best orgasm she ever had swept through her and Marko drank ever drop she gave him.

Kissing back up her body he slide out of his pants and laid back on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he ask and she nodded, panting. Kissing her again he slide into her slowly, inch by inch until he reached her barrier and he stopped looking down at her in shock.

"You're a virgin?" he ask and she nodded. He broke out on a wide grin before thrusting forward and swallowing her cry of pain in his mouth as he kissed her lazily until the pain reseeded.

"More." She told him. Not needing to be told twice he pulled back before sliding back in.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed as how tight and how perfect she felt around him. God if it felt like this for eternity they would never leave the cave.

He picked up speed when she started begging for more, and harder. Before long he was slamming into harder than he ever had with anyone else and she was moaning and crying out his name, urging him on.

"Marko, shit. Almost." She told him and he bent down and put his lips to her neck.

"Ya gonna come for me baby. Come hard for me. Now." He said and he let his fangs sink into her neck and she exploded around him as he drank down her blood, binding her to him as his mate.

His own climax reached its peak when he felt her bite into his neck as well drinking his blood at the same time. When they were both spent he slumped down on top of her, panting.

"I have never been worn out after sex before. Damn girl." He told her and she smiled sleepily at him.

"I better be the only one you get it from, from now on bud." She told him and he nodded before kissing her again.

_Before you to start up again, Marko you have 30 mins till sun up._ He heard David tell him and he groaned.

"Time to head back before the sun comes up." Marko told her and she nodded. He helped her up and they dressed quickly before hopping on his bike and making it just in time before the sun broke the tree line.

"Cutting pretty close there bro." Paul told him as he was headed to the back to sleep and he saw Marko and Lena run in. Marko flipped him off before pulling Lena into the room they all slept in and pulling her to hang next to him and letting sleep take them.

The next day Lena woke with a start and looked around. The boys were still fast asleep and she could tell it was still day time. What had woke her up.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" she heard someone ask. And she pretended to be asleep as she saw her brother Sam and the frog brothers step inside.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin" The brother with the bandana said as he looked around holding a stake.

"that's my sister." Sam called out upon seeing Lena hanging next to the boys.

"sorry dude. She's one of them now. Got to kill them all." The frog brother said as he climbed up the ladder until he was level with Marko.

"We don't know who the leader is, so will start with the little one first." He said and Lena's eyes snapped open and she growled.

"NO." she yelled causing the other boys to wake up and Vamp out automatically at hearing her distress. Lena leaped forward and grabbed the Frog brother by the neck causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Lena." Marko yelled out as the boys jumped down, David cased the boys out while Marko turned Lena over and gasp. She has fallen on the stake.

"No, No, no, no." Marko said over and over.

"Marko calm down man. It didn't get her heart. Pull it out." Dwayne said and Marko nodded before yanking the stake out of his mate, a tear falling down his cheek when she screamed his name in pain.

"She needs blood to heal." Paul said just as David came back and tossed the tallest Frog brother on the ground next to her.

"Have her drink this. How is she?" he ask kneeling down and using his nail to slice into the boys throat. Lena smelled the blood and with Marko and Paul's help was able to sit up enough to feed until the boy was drained and she started to heal again.

"She'll be fine now. She saved you're like man." Paul said and Marko nodded running his fingers through Lena's hair, soothing her back to sleep.

"Take her to the bed and lay with her until dark. Then we go after them to get Laddie and kill those assholes." David said and everyone nodded. Oh they wanted revenge alright and they would get it.

When Lena woke again it was a slower more natural waking and she realized she was in Star's bed and Marko was curled protectively around her and holding her to him very tight.

"You scared the hell out of him little sister." David said from beside the bed where he had come in and walked over to check on her.

"I know. I'm sorry but I couldn't let them take Marko from me, not after I just found him." She said and David nodded running a finger down his new sisters cheek. If he had any doubts about her before they were gone now.

"Time for go kill some fuckers." Paul yelled coming into the room and waking Marko up, Dwayne following behind him.

"How are you feeling baby." Marko ask her when he saw she was awake. She smiled and kissed him.

"Good, but hungry." She said and she nodded.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told her and she nodded, she'd try not to.

"Let's go. Got to feed the baby Vampire." Paul called out as they all headed to the bikes and Lena just rolled her eyes at him.

"Are we killing them all?" she ask as Marko helped her on the back.

"All but Laddie. Were getting him back alive. Max is meeting us there. He's pissed one of his kids almost got killed. Your family though. They're not going to make it out alive Lena." David said. She sighed and nodded. They weren't her family anymore anyways. Never was.

When they arrived David kicked the front door down and the Vampires followed him in. Everyone inside jumped in fear.

"Lena." Lucy cried out in shock and Lena vamped out in front of her.

"Hello mother." She hissed and Lucy new she was screwed. They all were.

The humans were no match for the 6 full fledged Vampires but they did put up a good fight. Paul almost got knocked into a tub of holy water but Marko saved him and they killed Sam and Edgar quickly. David and Michael fought for a while before David was able to snap Michael's neck. Lena took care of Star because she was tired of that bitch anyways. Max and Dwayne took out Lucy and the old man, neither putting up much of a fight knowing they didn't have a chance.

"Laddie." Lena called out and the little boy ran out of her old room and into her arms.

"I was so worried. They wouldn't let me leave and they said they had killed you." Laddie cried and Lena sighed picking him up and carrying him back down stairs. The little boy really grew on her in the last few days.

Max and David set the house on fire to hid the evidence and they all flew back to her homes. Glad that the threat was over and happy they could now move on and live their lives the way they always wanted to. Free and happy with the others that had once been lost.


End file.
